Tu Esclava por una Apuesta
by Raynee2403
Summary: Isabella, es una chica comun, en un pueblo comun, con amigos comunes, hasta que llega el... esa persona que desde el primer dia le cayo mal, y una apuesta entre ellos hara que el corazon de Bella y Edward puedan dejar las barreras y amarse?
1. Mi nuevo destino

Papa se me hace tarde- grite a Charlie para que terminara de bajar, hoy era mi primer día de clases en la universidad y no quería precisamente hoy llegar tarde.

- estas mas emocionada que cuando te lleve el primer día al jardín de infantes- resople frustrada y me cruce de brazos, Papa en cambio estallo en carcajadas y salió de casa.

seguí tras de el cerrando la puerta, me subí al auto y comencé a cruzar mis manos en mi regazo, a decir verdad estaba nerviosa, me encantaba lo que iba desde hoy a estudiar, Administración de Empresas, tome exámenes para una media beca ya que no quería que mis padres cargaran con mis estudios.

Papa me toco el hombro y desperté de mi ensoñación. - ya llegamos Bells- me hizo señas con su rostro y si realmente allí estaba frente a la imponente fachada de la que seria mi universidad, Península College.

Me baje del auto y tome mi carpeta, me acerque a la ventanilla- espero que tengas buen día hoy Bells, cualquier cosa me llamas.

-gracias Papa, nos vemos en la tarde- y así di media vuelta y me dirigí al edificio 3 que era según el horario era donde tocaba mi primera clase, introducción a los negocios. Entre al aula, habían pocas personas aun a pesar de que estaba a 5 minutos de empezar la clase. Mas una cabellera rubia despampanante me hizo sonreír.

-Amiga por fin llegaste, pensaba que no llegarías el primer día- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Exagerada Rose te dije que nos veríamos aquí- le saque la lengua y me senté en el asiento que ella me había guardado. En lo que estuvimos conversando empezaron a llegar los demás estudiantes, Rosalie Estudiaba Negocios Internacionales pero teníamos materias en Común como esta, Rosalie Hale es mi mejor amiga, estamos juntas desde pre-escolar y somos inseparables desde entonces, es una Rubia mas alta que yo por cierto, con ojos azules eléctricos y toda una modelo, cada vez que salíamos dejaba unos cuantos hombres con infartos.

Empezamos la clase, estaba muy entretenida, al finalizar Rose y yo fuimos a la cafetería a tomarnos algo, en media hora tendríamos otra clase.

-apenas entramos y ya quiero acabar esto- exclamo dejando los libros sobre la mesa que escogí- viste toda la tarea que dejo esa mujer?- reí por su comentario, ella era así inteligente pero odia las tareas.

-Ay Rose cálmate si apenas y entramos, la tarea es algo insignificante.- le dije restándole importancia.

-si si claro niña cerebro, mejor voy a la caja, que quieres de comer?- saque mi monedero pero ella negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos se movieran de lado a lado- yo invito a la próxima pagas tu- me guiño un ojo.

- pues gracias, tan amable mi amiga, ya se que quieres que haga la tarea por ti tranquila.- ella estallo en carcajadas y me lanzo un beso. Si esta era mi amiga.- y quiero una pizza con un refresco de uva.- ella me miro con cara de asco, si porque Rose solo comía ensaladitas como si fuera una coneja.

Al final comimos amenamente y nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, iba caminando distraída por los pasillos ubicando el número del aula choque con un cuerpo duro. Se me cayeron los libros al suelo, Furiosa empecé a recogerlos sin embargo el cuerpo con el que choque bufaba molesto. Levante el rostro y lo vi allí, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y totalmente blanco, casi de mi color pálido, pero su mirada era de pura rabia, me paso el ultimo libro que me quedaba en el suelo

- es que no te fijas por donde vas?- reclamo furioso con voz plana, me termine de poner de pie y lo desafié con la mirada

- eh discúlpame, andaba buscando mi curso y no te vi.

- de eso estamos claros.- ajusto tu mochila en su hombro y me miro- pero no importa con tu permiso a la próxima estate mas atenta.- me guiño un ojo y se fue por el pasillo. Esto era el colmo, el primer día y ya comenzaba con mis torpezas, pero de allí a q sea grosera? Me encogí de hombros y me fije que estaba frente a mi aula.

Tome asiento detrás esta vez, era clase de matemática básica. Estaba el profesor pasando lista, mientras tanto yo dibujaba en mi mascota, sentí que alguien se sentaba en el asiento que estaba vacio en la fila del lado cuando el profesor dijo.

-Edward Cullen, primer día y llegando tarde?- levante la cabeza, el apellido me pareció realmente conocido, pero sorpresa me lleve al ver el señor grosero de hace un rato.

- disculpe profesor- respondió el, luego como si se diera cuenta que lo estaba escudriñando me miro y no vi absolutamente nada en sus ojos, es como si hubiera visto nada.

No le di mayor importancia y seguí atendiendo la clase, al finalizar la clase ya era pasado de medio día, recogí mis cosas y salí al estacionamiento buscando a Rose con la mirada. Y allí estaba ella recostada de su Audi rojo sangre, regalo de sus padres a sus 18.

- por fin saliste- resoplo subiéndose al auto- pensé que este día no acabaría.

- ni que lo digas, ya me gane mi primer enemigo y apenas es primer día- mire hacia la ventaba y allí a lo lejos sin querer me tropecé con el chico grosero frente a un volvo gris.

- ahora q paso Bella, cuéntame a donde te caíste? - dio una risa leve ya que me enojaba porque siempre hacia chistes con mi descoordinación.

En lo que empezamos a salir le iba contando a Rose lo que paso hacia unas horas, el ya había salido del estacionamiento.

-Edward Cullen dijiste?- me miro con una ceja alzada, moví la cabeza diciendo que si- es el hijo de Carlisle, el doctor mas buenorro del pueblo.- yo estalle en carcajada abierta, esta Loca no cambia.

- ah ya veo con razón me pareció conocido su apellido, en fin que me importa. - llegamos a mi casa, ella vivía unas calles mas allá en un residencial de ricos como digo yo. - gracias por traerme amiga- le di un beso y salí del auto.

- Hey bella- me voltee - Emmet cuando regresa? - se que quiso sonar despreocupada pero no lo logro, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Emmet mi hermano es el amor platónico de Rose hacia mucho tiempo pero como se llevan tanto de edad el nunca se fijo en ella mas que la amiga de su hermana, el se había ido a los Angeles junto con Jasper a una maestría de su carrera ya que los dos se graduaron de abogados hace ya unos 3 años. Ella si había visto a Jazz su hermano pero Emmet no había vuelto hace unos 2 años.

-mmm, todavía no sabemos, según Charlie era en este mes pero sabes que nunca dice.- me encogí de hombros- hasta mañana rubia tengo que hacerle el almuerzo a Charlie- me despedí con la mano a lo que entraba a mi casa.

Deje mi carpeta en la mesa del frente y fui directo a la cocina, no había mucho que hacer tendría que ir al pueblo a comprar. Decidí hacer arroz con pollo frito. En lo que deje el agua hirviendo subí a mi cuarto a ponerme cómoda, me puse una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts, puse mi pelo en una cola y volví a bajar, ya el agua estaba en su punto.

A la media hora Charlie entro haciendo sus movimientos habituales, dejaba su cinturón con la pistola en el perchero detrás de la puerta, si mi papa es el Sheriff del pueblo, todos los aman por su dedicación y su entrega en lo que amaba. En cambio me molestaba un poco que me etiquetaran como la hija del policía.

- hola papa, - comencé a poner la mesa a lo que el se sentaba.

- hola nena- me beso la frente- este ya esta la comida? Muero de hambre- sobo su barriga y me reí.

- si en un momentito mas.- puse la comida en la mesa y empezamos a comer.

-que tal tu día? No hubo problemas?- lo mire y respondí

- si todo bajo control, me encanta mi uní- lo único que no me encanta es Edward grosero Cullen pero si todo bien, pensé para mis adentros.

Seguimos conversando, el se fue a recostar a su asiento favorito frente al televisor en la sala mientras yo lave los platos y subí a hacer la tarea. Al terminarla me puse a leer mi libro de cumbres borrascosas, por decima vez, amaba ese libro.

No se cuando me quede dormida, me di cuenta al escuchar mi móvil sonar y buscándolo espantada me caí de la cama.

-diablos!- gatee hasta la mochila y lo conteste sobándome la cabeza.- bueno?- respondí encabronada

- wow Bajita, sino querías hablarme no me hubieras contestado- sonreí era mi mejor amigo Jake.

- ups! Sorry lobito -así le decía de cariño porque antes tenia el pelo sumamente largo- es que me ...

- déjame adivinar - me interrumpió- te has caído? - tan predecible era?

- cállate Jake - dije entre dientes a lo que eso en vez de acabarla lanzo tremenda risa que casi me rompe el tímpano.

- perdón bajita, como estas? No te vi hoy en la uní, estos profesores llegaron con pilas nuevas. - Jake me lleva un año de carrera, estudia arquitectura.

- si en eso tienes razón, ya Rose se esta quejando- reímos al unisonó

-esa rubia siempre igual. Tienen clases juntas no?- me senté en la mesa de mi compu y encendí el trasto ese,

- sabes no Jake, como esta Ángela?- un suspiro del otro lado me hizo dar cuenta que algo no andaba bien. - paso algo?

- estamos peleados sabes lo de siempre- rodé mis ojos, Ángela era perfecta para Jake, es el amor de su vida pero es mas celosa que todos los celosos del mundo.

- ahora por que fue? - comencé a teclear para revisar mi Hotmail

- Tania, esa chica solo busca eso, que pelee con Angie, sabe que estoy con ella y no deja de acercárseme con cualquier cosa estúpida para fastidiar.- resople, esa era la de nunca acabar.

- lo siento lobito, no quieres que vaya y le de una paliza? - el rio por mi ocurrencia

- no creo bajita, la dejarías sin el pelo postizo que trae en 2 segundos- estallamos en carcajadas.- suspire

- bueno amigo espero que puedas arreglarte con Angie pronto, y háblate con ella enserio y a esa pelo puesto que se ubique en tiempo y espacio.- sonreí al ver un correo de mi mama.-

- gracias Bells, ojala que si, bueno te dejo que tengo que hacer unos dibujos. Nos vemos mañana?

- seguro tratare. Un beso Jake- me despedí de el

- uno para ti, chau - colgó

Vi a la pantalla y abrí el correo de mi madre. René vive en florida, allí pase los mejores veranos de todos, siempre viajábamos ella y tú solas porque papa nunca podía por su trabajo, por esta y mas razones decidieron separarse, René era libre y le encantaba viajar en cambio Charlie es totalmente cerrado, ahora se volvió a casar con Phil, un beisbolista del cual se enamoro perdidamente, ahora aunque duela decirlo ella da realmente feliz y yo soy feliz también con eso, Phil es un gran hombre.

El correo no decía mucho, solo quería saber como me había ido en mi primer día de universidad, por que si mi mama

No estaba aquí pero sabía todo de mí. Amaba a René.

Le respondí el correo y apague la compu, recogí el libro que quedo desparramado en el piso por mi caída. Tome mi kit y me fui al baño necesitaba una ducha, ya eran las 7 de la noche, la verdad dormí bastante.

Me di una ducha caliente y lave mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresas y salí envuelta en una toalla. Seque mi pelo y fui a mi cuarto, me puse pijama y baje a la sala. No tenia ganas de cocinar así que pedí una pizza.

Estaba a los poco minutos cenando frente al televisor y llego Charlie y fue sin quitarse nada al sofá y tomo un trozo de pizza.

- no tenias ganas de cocinar?- me miro alzando una ceja divertido. - negué con la cabeza, tenia la boca llena. Tome un vaso de refresco y seguimos viendo la tele.

- me voy a dormir ya Bella te quedas? - bostece, me levante y subimos juntos. - buenas noches nena.

- hasta mañana papa- entre a mi cuarto y destape la cama, tenia mucho sueño en verdad así que puse la alarma, mañana seria otro día. Y así pensando locuras me quede dormida al poco tiempo


	2. Y Esta Suerte la Mia?

Ya estaba lista para mi día, ya había desayunado solo me quedaba peinarme, me había colocado unos jeans negros con unas botas planas y una blusa color azul aquí. Me hice una media cola y maquille un poco mi cara con rubor y delineador. Tome mi carpeta y baje ya papa estaba esperándome.

Emprendimos el camino que ya se me hacia tan habitual al península College, ya había. Pasado 15 día que entre allí y me sentía muy bien, Por lo menos yo ya que a Rose no le agradaban mucho las tareas que digamos.

Me despedí de Charlie y fui a mi clase de redacción, que vale acotar el grosero Cullen por desgracia o no se estaba en ella también, según Rose ya tenia un año adelantado pero al parecer nuestros pensum no eran iguales así q caía en mis clases.

Y total no era la gran cosa. Desde aquel día no habíamos vuelto a pasar palabra simplemente yo lo ignoraba y el hacia lo mismo.

Me senté en mi silla habitual al frente y el profesor empezó la clase.

- bueno chicos como ya saben ya casi estamos en parciales y como había dicho en la evaluación de examen me entregaran en pareja un ensayo de la novela que les pondré a cada uno.

El empezó a formar las parejas por apellidos pero en orden que los de la A queden con los de la Z y así sucesivamente.

-Isabella Swan- siguió buscando el que seria mi pareja- Rupert Collin. Me quede buscando con la mirada de quien se trataba mi pareja hasta que alguien al fondo dijo

- profesor, Rupert retiro la materia hace unos días, le chocaba con su trabajo.- dijo una muchacha pelirroja con pecas.

- bueno en este caso, gracias señorita Ruiz- comenzó a buscar nuevamente con quien me tocaba- Edward Cullen- el profesor dijo y yo me quede pasmada, enserio?

Gire mi cabeza y lo vi con una ceja alzada y una sonrisita de cínico. Sentía que la sangre me subía a la cabeza- esta bien Swan? - me pregunto el profesor a lo que asentí simplemente.

La clase llego a su fin y tome mis cosas molesta, esto era el colmo de los colmos podía tener mas suerte? Resople y fui al pasillo pero una mano en mi codo me detuvo.

- a donde crees que vas? Se supone que debemos hacer esto juntos aunque no me agrade la idea. - me gire y lo encare

- somos dos- me solté de su agarre sentí una corriente extraña cuando me toco mas no le di importancia - así que dime que haremos y ya salgo de ti- se comenzó a reír como si de un chiste se tratara.

- con calma gatita, no querrás que te corte las uñas- me puse mas furiosa si cabe iba a gritarle unas cuentas verdades a lo que me interrumpió- mañana aquí a las 6 en la biblioteca, no llegues tarde distraída.

Dio media vuelta y salió despampanante por ahí. - mierda mierda y mas mierda! - me cruce de brazos y salí al estacionamiento, me di cuenta que el auto de Rose no estaba. A donde estaría, seria que no vino? Busque mi móvil y la llame.

- bueno?- al otro lado se escucho una voz respingón

- Rose estas bien? No viniste hoy?

- no bella estoy congestionada, ya sabes el cambio de clima me pone mal.

- oh que mal amiga, espero que te mejores, descansa y Rose- le advertí- deja de ponerte perfume que te conozco.

- si mami Bella- respondió, la imagine rodando los ojos.

- chau amiga un beso- colgué

Y ahora? Tendré que irme en autobús? Definitivamente tengo que comprarme un auto y de la única forma es consiguiendo un empleo. Mañana iría a eso.

Me fui a la parada y tome el bus a mi casa, me dejaba a una esquina así que camine la cuadra, al llegar vi una moto frente a mi casa no podría ser de otra persona que de...

- Jake!- exclame emocionada no podía creer que olvide que lo vería hoy- que haces aquí?

- te dije que nos veríamos hoy no?- me dijo dándome un toque en la nariz - y al parecer lo olvidaste - se cruzo de brazos , yo me sonroje de vergüenza

- ups Sorry de verdad lobito, si lo olvide pero es que llegue solita como puedes ver y de mal humor- rodé mis ojos recordando lo que me esperaría mañana.

- a ver cuéntame que paso?- le hice señas de que pasáramos a la casa, el se sentó en el sofá

- ya te digo tontín pero quieres algo? René me enseño a ser buena anfitriona sabes?- el dio una leve risa

- si soda porfa- fui a la cocina y desde allí comencé a contarle todo lo referente a mi examen con grosero Cullen- entonces tienes clases con Edward, que coincidencia

- pues si ya ves no lo soporto pero todo por salir bien de mi materia no? - resople

- creo que si pero no es tan malo, no se porque se comporto así contigo el no es así, por lo menos lo que yo lo conozco- se encogió de hombros

- todavía peor ahora se que soy yo que le caigo mal - levante mis brazos al aire, el rio

- no te preocupes veras que no es tan malo- lo vi rodando los ojos, al rato llego papa y el lo invito a quedarse a cenar. Cenamos espagueti preparado por mí como siempre, luego Jacob se fue alegando que tenía que pasar por casa de Leah a hablar con ella.

Fui a mi habitación moví mi colcha de la cama y me acosté estaba cansada.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, lo apague ya que no tenia nada de sueño, dormí bastante.

Me levante de la cama y cogí mi toalla directo al baño, tome una ducha rápida, cepille mis dientes y fui al cuarto nuevamente, saque una falda color chocolate, una camisa blanca y unas botas combinando con la falda. Mirar hacia la ventana y vi que comenzaba a llover, respire profundo y vote el aire por la boca, este clima a veces me deprimía.

Ya cambiada baje a poner un poco de café en la estufa y unas tostadas para desayunar, escuche pasos provenientes de la escalera, Charlie ya se había levantado.

-buen día Bella- papa me beso la frente, luego tomo una taza y se sirvió café.

-buen día papa- tome las tostadas y una taza de café también y me senté a tomar mi desayuno a lo que Charlie leía su periódico como todas las mañanas.- este papa… creo que empezare a buscar trabajo- el me miro alzando apenas los ojos por encima del periódico

- y eso a que se debe que necesitas?- Rodé mis ojos- yo te lo podría…

-Papa- lo interrumpí- no necesito que me des dinero ya se que puedes dármelo pero no quiero ser una carga para ti, ya quiero poder trabajar y así ayudar un poco no crees?- batí mis pestañas, conociéndolo luego se ofende de que es inútil

-esta bien Bells, cuando empezaras- dejo el periódico en la mesa y me miro fijamente.

-empezare hoy si es posible a las 6 tengo una reunión para una tarea que es en pareja.- con este ultimo comentario papa me miro sorprendido

-y quien es tu pareja?, no podías hacerlo sola?- suspire y me levante de la mesa, llevándome su taza conmigo.

-por Dios Papa, es una tarea y si no me junto, puedo quemar la materia sabes? Es un examen- me miro levantando sus hombros esperando la otra respuesta- es Edward Cullen.- allí papa pareció bajar la guardia

-ah que bueno me alegro, el es… un buen muchacho- enserio? Es que nadie veía que era un odioso? Solo yo?, subí mis hombros, no me importaba realmente.

Terminamos la conversación, papa salió a su trabajo y yo me termine de peinar y maquillarme un poco, busque mi abrigo ya que hoy el día seguía lluvioso. Salí de casa con mi paraguas y emprendí mi camino al pueblo.

Pase por diferentes establecimientos, desde la biblioteca municipal hasta el supermercado, cafeterías, y en todos me decían que me llamarían si me necesitaban, ya estaba cansada de caminar, así que me senté en el parque central, veía los niños jugar, ya eran las 2 de la tarde y no había comido nada.

Pasó un carrito con hot dog y me comí uno con una soda. Cuando dieron las 3 de la tarde fui a casa de Rose a ver como se encontraba, la fachada de su mega casa como le decía yo, tenia un portón color negro que se abría cuando algunos de los de la casa llegaba con control remoto, al entrar hay un caminito de piedras blanca que lleva a una pequeña fuente con un ángel que siempre he dicho que se parece a Rose cuando pequeña. La mansión contaba con 6 habitaciones, hasta yo tenia una habitación cuando venia a esta casa. Llame al timbre de la casa y una de las muchachas del servicio me recibió.

- La srita Rosalie bajara en un momento.- me aviso mas yo subí a su cuarto, como si fuera una entraña. Subí la escalera de mármol que llevaba a las habitaciones, la puerta numero cuatro a la derecha era la de ella. toque levemente la puerta y ella desde dentro grito un pase.

- Hola amiga, como te sientes- entre con cautela y la vi sentada en su tocador peinando su cabello, ella se encontraba con una bata color rosa de seda y sus pantuflas de Mickey Mouse, ella era adicta a Disney. Ella volteo su rostro sin dejar de peinarse y sonrió levemente.

- Oh Bells cariño no te esperaba- se puso de pie y nos abrazamos- que bueno que viniste, se nota que me extrañaste- le saque la lengua y nos sentamos en su cama.- hey a donde andabas con esa vestimenta, estas muy linda nena.- me reí a carcajadas, ni enferma deja de fijarse en todo.

- Bueno pues, estaba buscando empleo- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida

- Y eso porque? , no me habías dicho de esos planes- se cruzo de brazos como una niña.

- Se me ocurrió ayer amiga- me puse de pie y comencé a caminar en la habitación- cuando me vi que no tengo auto lo decidí- subí mis hombros.

- Y has conseguido algo?- pregunto interesada, tomo su cepillo y me hizo seña que me sentara en el banquito, suspire y me senté, comenzó a peinarme el pelo, ella sabia que cuando estaba estresada eso me relajaba.- ya que te sentaste me doy cuenta que no hubo suerte verdad?

- Tú lo sabes más que nadie amiga. No se que hare pero conseguiré trabajo quiero comprarme un auto ya.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta le conté que en unos momentos tenia que ir a la biblioteca a la grandiosa cita con el energúmeno de Edward. Ella se murió de la risa porque solo a mi me pasaban las cosas mas insólitas. Me despedí de ella ya que estaba a media hora de las 6 y no quería que Edward comenzara a fastidiar.

Llegue a la biblioteca con el tiempo justo, subí las escaleras tranquila, tampoco es que el que era tan importante. Entre y comencé a buscar la cabellera cobriza de Edward, allí estaba en una mesa detrás de un estante con una laptop, tenia la cabeza casi totalmente metida en ella.

Puse mi carpeta en la mesa y me senté, este levanto la vista y de paso la ceja, me miro con su sonrisa burlona de siempre.

-llegas tarde- dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca. Bufe.

- son las 6:05 minutos de la tarde por si no sabes contar, así que relativamente no es tarde ya que los relojes tienen horas diferentes.- el cerro la laptop levantándose y quedando muy cerca de mi, me puse un poco nerviosa mas no baje la guardia.

- te dije que no llegaras tarde verdad?- lo mire con los ojos como platos, este que se creía?

-óyeme bien claro Edward, no estoy aquí por gusto, así que te sugiero que empecemos o sino le digo al profesor que lo hago sola y me largo estamos?- me encontraba realmente furiosa, no tenia tiempo para perder con este. Volví a tomar mi asiento, el se quedo mirándome sin ninguna expresión.

-ok empecemos.

Este hombre realmente tenía problemas de bipolaridad, nos quedamos hasta las 8 de la noche haciendo anotaciones, investigando y redactando parte del trabajo parcial. Ya estaba cansada y era tarde, así que decidí que era bueno por hoy, y cabe destacar que en lo que estuvimos trabajando el grosero se porto realmente bien, por lo menos tenia algo bueno, era inteligente.

-creo que por hoy esta bueno no?- le pregunte recogiendo mi material y mis cosas.

- supongo,- se encogió de hombros y también comenzó a recoger.- cuando nos.. Nos juntaremos nuevamente?

- la próxima semana, lo mejor será que trabajemos en lo que podamos por separado, luego juntamos y vemos que hemos hecho te parece?- el solo asintió. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar a las afueras de la universidad.

Ya estaba oscuro y frio afuera, y ahora tendría que irme caminando a casa, me deprimí mas aun al recordar que no conseguí empleo para comprarme un auto algún día. Llegue a la parada de autobús y me senté a esperar a que llegara el siguiente, mire mi reloj y suspire al darme cuenta que llegaba en 15 minutos, no tenia a quien llamar, papa estaba en Port Angeles y por supuesto Rose aun seguía en casa, así que no me quedaba de otra que esperar.

Solo tenía 5 minutos allí cuando un volvo color gris se detuvo del otro lado de la calle, me pareció conocido así que preste atención, no era que en Forks pasaran cosas raras como asesinatos y demás pero nadie sabe.

Del auto salió nada más y nada menos que Edward, rodé los ojos y cruce mis piernas a esperar a que venia ya que de hecho se estaba acercando a mí, se sentó a mi lado y se quedo allí, imagino que meditando que diría hasta que hablo en apenas un susurro.

-que haces aquí?- levante una ceja

- no es obvio?- cruce mis brazos- esperando el autobús.- me miro y despeino su cabello

-no… no quieres que te lleve? Voy de camino no es problema- lo mire sorprendida, de cuando a donde tanta amabilidad? Medio reí.

- no gracias querido, mejor espero el autobús no falta mucho para que llegue- puse mi vista al frente, el no volvió a insistir, pero se quedo allí sentado.

Unas luces me dieron de lleno en la cara, el autobús había llegado, me puse de pie y camine hacia la entrada, igualmente Edward se puse de pie pero se quedo allí mirándome, le hice señas con mi mano despidiéndome, de todos modos el se quedo acompañándome. Este chico tenía problemas serios. El bus empezó a moverse y me quede detallándolo hasta que lo perdí de vista.


	3. Inesperado

Llegue a la casa, ya me había dado una ducha y estaba acostada en mi cama, oyendo música en mi Ipod, it will Rain de Bruno Mars no se por que me recordaba a Edward, su comportamiento de hace unas horas era extraño, después de nuestro enfrentamiento en la biblioteca se había comportado bien, muy bien a decir verdad, acepto todo lo que le proponía para el trabajo, se veía algo angustiado creo.

Sentí unos leves toques en mi puerta, me levante y abrí, era Charlie.

-ya llegue pequeña- me sonrió e hice lo mismo.

- hola Pa, tienes hambre? Te guarde cena en el micro- el comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto.

-si de verdad que muero de hambre, ni tiempo me dio de comer algo en Port Angeles- se quito su chaleco y lo puso sobre su cama.

-ok Papa, voy a bajar a calentártela si?- Salí y baje las escaleras, el me grito desde donde se encontraba.

-gracias Bells, eres un amor- reí y termine de bajar.

A lo que encendía el microondas, sonó el teléfono, corrí a contestarlo.

-bueno?- respondí

- Bella? Hola amor- era René, Sonreí.

- Mama, como estas? Te extraño tanto- soné llena de melancolía, de verdad la extrañaba.

-oh bebe- contesto con voz distorsionada- yo también no sabes cuanto mi vida.

- mami please, no comiences a llorar si?- le regañe dulcemente, ella rio.

-esta bien, esta bien, y cuéntame como has estado?

-todo bien mami, estoy dando lo mejor de mi para sacar las mejores notas.

-oh si? Grandioso Bells no esperaba menos de ti- se quedo en silencio por un momento. –sabes, Charlie me conto que andas buscando empleo- resople, no podía ser mas chismoso?

- si mama- en eso aparece el Rey de Roma, lo mire y levanto los brazos declarándose culpable, lo mire entrecerrando mis ojos.- si Papa eres todo un Bocón- rieron los dos al unisonó- el se sentó a comer en la mesa y yo me fui a la sala.

- y dime nena, has conseguido algo? – suspire.

-no mi, aun nada, solo dicen que me llamaran.

-veras que pronto conseguirás algo.

Comenzó a contarme todo lo que estaba haciendo en esos días, había viajado a NY y Los Angeles con Phil, tenia próximamente un torneo y ella estaba súper emocionada, hasta me invito a que fuera a uno de sus juegos. No le prometí nada ya que tenia que estudiar a esa fecha.. Y como me lo temía ya venia con el temita que faltaba.

-cariño?, y ya habrá algún chico por allí?- y aquí vamos.

-no mama, no hay ningúno, de haberlo ya lo sabrías.-le conteste rodando los ojos.

-bueno en eso tienes razón, pero me gustaría que ya me presentaras a alguien mi vida, así charlaríamos de chicos y de lo que llevan bajo sus pantalones- me puse roja de la vergüenza, mama se pasaba a veces.

-MAMAAAA!, por amor a lo divino, mejor cambiamos el tema si,-respire profundo- has sabido algo de Emmet,?

- si me llamo ayer, a ustedes no?- entonces llamaba a mama y a nosotros no?

-claro que no, sino ni pregunto, el se ha dedicado a ignorarnos será?- dije molesta

-vamos cariño, no seas así con el, tendrá una buena razón para no llamarlos no?-

-no lo se, en fin solo es que lo extraño mama.

- yo se que si mi amor, bueno cariño te tengo que dejar , seguimos hablando si?-

-esta bien mami, ya me iré a dormir ando cansada.- y se me salió un bostezo involuntario.

-si me doi cuenta, ah por cierto Bella te enviare tu regalo el fin de semana.- regalo? Regalo de que? Oh por Dios mi cumpleaños.

-esta bien mama para que discutir.- ella rio y la sentí aplaudir.- bye mami

-bye amor.- colgamos.

Subí a mi habitación y me acosté de nuevo en la cama. No se cuando me quede dormida se fueron las horas rápido, ya el despertador sonaba insistentemente, de un manotazo lo apague. Ya era viernes por fin, hoy salía relativamente temprano.

Me levante y con los ojos cerrados fui al baño, me duche, lavando mi cabello con agua tibia como me encantaba, hoy era relativamente un día lindo, no se porque pero me sentía feliz. Cepille mis dientes y corrí a la habitación nuevamente.

Abrí mi closet, realmente necesitaba ir de compras urgente, tenia un dinerito ahorrado así que si hoy iría de compras, a Rose le va a encantar. Tome unos jeans estampados de flores, una blusa blanca que debajo solo un poquito libre mi vientre y unos tacones negros, de verdad me gustaba mi atuendo. Puse espuma en mi cabello para que quedaran risos ondulados, me maquille sencillo y baje. Seguro papa ya estaba despierto ya. Y en efecto allí estaba tomando café.

- Buen día Pa,- Charlie se quedo viéndome, yo medio me sonroje pero seguí en lo que estaba , tome también una taza de café y un panecillo-

-parece que si son buenos, para donde vamos?- reí

-a ningún sitio, que? Tu hija no se puede poner linda un día?- levante una ceja

-claro nena pero siempre estas hermosa así que- se encogió de hombros

Salimos rumbo a la universidad, llegamos rápido, me baje y al empezar a entrar sentía las miradas sobre mi, en la escalera divise a Rose, mi amiga me vio y abrió los ojos.

-Donde esta amiga Isabella, que hiciste con ella?- me rodeo viéndome y me abrazo dando brinquitos- me encanta que te hayas puesto mi regalo de hace meses- aplaudió

-si hoy me dio ganas, estas bien por lo que veo ya- comenzamos a caminar dentro

-si, si, te extrañe amiga.- nos sentamos, la clase duraba alrededor de 3 horas. Le escribí en una nota a Rose como hacíamos cuando estábamos en primaria.

* adivina amiga, tenemos una cita* se la pase ella la vio y sonrió, puse mi vista al frente aparentando que atendía la clase, luego recibí el papel nuevamente.

*Una cita? A donde me llevas? Sabes que tengo que saberlo no me llevaras donde quieras no* casi me descubren tape mi risa con mi mano.

-señorita Swan, parece que tiene algo interesante que aportar a la clase, a ver cuéntanos- la cague, si me habían descubierto. –que es lo ultimo que ha dicho el Sr. Tomas?

-no se maestra- me encogí de hombros en mi sitio.

-pues atienda la clase, y deje sus comentarios con Hale para afuera.- Rose se puso furiosa por como la llamo pero nos quedamos callada. Por fin se acabo la clase y salimos casi corriendo.

-esa mujer es una amargada- resoplo Rosalie todavía furiosa

-ya ya no le hagas caso tonta, mejor vámonos que tenemos toda la tarde para nosotras.- hale a Rosalie fuera

-para, para Bella, a donde se supone que vamos? Estas muy extraña hoy sabes?- se cruzo de brazos

-oh vamos Rose solo estoy feliz no puedo? Quieres que este triste?- hice un puchero.

-no para nada, entonces?- pregunto instándome a seguir.

-vamos de tienda?- dije con una sonrisa, pero la de Rose fue mayor

-claaaaaroooo que si, vámonos.- ahora fue ella la que me arrastro.

Nos fuimos en su auto, pusimos música alta y comenzamos a bailar y hacer locuras. Llegamos al Mall, ese nuevo que habían construido hace unos años no más. Entramos y empezamos a entrar de tienda en tienda, compramos desde ropa interior, zapatos, vestidos, y toda ropa que estuviera a la moda. Teníamos tantas bolsas que decidimos ir al auto a dejarlas ya que teníamos hambre y no habíamos comido nada aun.

La estábamos pasando realmente genial, tenia días sin sentirme así. Iba tan cargada de bolsas que al salir al estacionamiento no vi quien venia delante, choque a alguien y todas las bolsas fueron a parar al suelo. Di un gritito del susto y un chico alto se agacho a recoger las bolsas, las tuvo en tiempo record en sus manos y me miro, el chico era realmente hermoso. Ojos azules diferentes a los de Rose, los de el eran como el cielo, cabello negro, su boca era rosada, baje un poco la mirada y detalle su cuerpo, llevaba una camisa negra con jeans, por entre la camisa se divisaba un pecho hermoso, estaba babeando literalmente. Me quede muda luego al mirar sus bíceps, como se marcaban sobre la camisa.

-hello?- pasaba sus manos frente a mis ojos. Reaccione.

-oh lo siento, de verdad siento haberte chocado- estaba nerviosa, subí mis manos para que me entregara las bolsas, pero el negó. Levante una ceja.

-creo que debería ayudarte, son demasiadas.- rio, su risa era contagiosa así que también reí.

-Bella, que paso?- Rose venia ya con las manos vacías y se quedo detallando al chico también.

-acabo de atropellar al caballero aquí.- le respondí

-mi nombre es Damon, Damon Salvatore, mucho gusto ambas.-nos quedamos mirándolo- les daría la mano pero ya ven- miro las bolsas y nos reímos nuevamente

-podrías ayudarnos a llevarlas al auto?- le pregunto Rose coqueta.

-claro eso le dije a Bella cierto?- me miro y me sonroje.

-Si, si Bella Swan. Y mi rubia amiga es Rosalie Hale.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el coche, el amablemente guardo las bolsas y cerro el baúl..

-eso es todo chicas.- Damon tenia algo como sensual en el, era pícaro, tan natural.

-gracias Damon- le sonreí de vuelta.- nos vemos- Rose y yo dimos vuelta para regresar al centro comercial pero el me alcanzo por el codo y me detuvo-

- este, perdonen mi atrevimiento pero puedo acompañarlas? Veo que van de vuelta al Mall.- metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Rose me codeo para que respondiera.

-Claro que si Damon vamos- esta vez respondió Rose. Caminamos dentro. Llegamos al área de comida y nos sentamos.

-que Quieres Bells?- saque mi tarjeta de debito en la que tenia mi poco dinero ahorrado y se la pase.

-acuérdate que yo invitaba hoy no?- pero Damon me la quito de las manos y negó con la cabeza.

-no, al contrario por dejarme estar con ustedes un rato yo pago,- me la devolvió y pregunto- que quieren chicas?- yo pedí unos raviolis de queso, Rose se intereso por una Ensalada Cesar. El se puso de pie y camino hacia un sitio italiano que había.

Rose y yo nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas

-wow Bellis, veo que esta vez la que anda dejando babeando a los hombres eres tu hoy, viste como te ve?- asentí media sonrojada.

-de verdad que estoy sorprendida, lo viste que bueno esta?- miramos las dos detallándolo.

-cierra la boca nena, estas peor.- le guiñe un ojo

Al poco rato Damon venia con nuestra comida, ayudado por otro chico, me extrañe puesto que pensaba que solo éramos nosotros.

-Chicas, aquí esta su almuerzo.-puso la comida sobre la mesa y el otro chico también.- disculpen este es mi hermano Stefan, no les molesta que nos acompañe verdad?- el aludido sonrió apenado y nos tendió la mano a Rose y a mi.

La pasamos excelentes, nos quedamos hasta las 8 de la noche allí entre risas y cuentos, estos dos hermanos eran todo un caso, al final decidí que era hora de marcharnos ya que papa no sabia que andaba fuera. Intercambiamos teléfonos y quedamos que nos volveríamos a juntar un día, ellos eran nuevos en el pueblo.

Rose me llevo a casa, al dejarme pidió ir al baño, nos bajamos y me ayudo con mis bolsas. La casa estaba extrañamente oscura, al abrir encendí la luz y lo que vi me dejo pasmada en mi sitio. Allí con una hermosa sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos estaba mi hermano, mi oso estaba en casa.

-sorpresa pequeña- susurro con una sonrisita en sus labios, solté las bolsas que llevaba en la mano y corrí a sus brazos, este me atrapo en el aire y me abrazo fuertemente, comencé a llorar de pura felicidad y el me arrullo como cuando era pequeña.

Pero al instante de sentir toda esa alegría me dio rabia, porque no aviso? Porque no llamo? Levante mi cabeza y aun llorando comencé a darle golpes en el pecho que estoy segura que con su enorme pecho bien formado ni sentía.

-porque no avisaste idiota, te odio, te odio- estaba histérica.

-pequeña, chiquita cálmate si, quería sorprenderte- decía Emmet rodeándome nuevamente con sus brazos tratando que dejara de golpearlo, rodee sus brazos también y lo abrace.- te amo hermanita lo sabes no?- asentí en silencio hasta que un ruido me hizo acordarme que Rose estaba aquí, voltee y la vi allí, estaba en shock, sumamente sonrojada.

-oh lo siento Rose- me separe de Emmet y fui a ayudarla con mis compras, el también fue a ayudar pero igual seguía rígida. –Rose? Estas bien?- la moví un poco, pero ella solo miraba fijamente a… claro eso era a Emmet que veía así.- tranquila- le susurre para que solo ella me escuchara- es solo mi hermano. Reacciono aclarándose moviendo su cabeza.

- Hola Rose?- en vez de afirmarlo sonó como pregunta.

-Ho-hola Emmet.- parecía que estaban en una burbuja mirándose fijamente. Me separe un poco, la intensidad de sus miradas me ponía algo incomoda. Subí las escaleras con parte de mis bolsas a mi cuarto, las deje sobre la cama y volví mis paso, pero me congele al escucharlos hablar.

- estas hermosa Rose- decía Emmet casi susurrando

-gra-gracias, este creo que, me voy – comenzó a dar pasos hacia la puerta y baje tras ella, ya casi cerraba la puerta de su auto y la atrape.

-te vas sin despedirte rubia enamorada?- le dije con una sonrisa, ella bufo y recostó su cabeza en el respaldar de su asiento.

-no era la intensión pero si, puedo irme?- pregunto con ojitos de perrito.

-esta bien huye cobarde, pero luego hablamos- la señale con mi dedo indicándole.

Volví a la casa y ya Emmet no estaba en la sala, suponía que fue a su cuarto así que fui tras el. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y llegue rápido, entre a su cuarto jamás tocaba su puerta.

-Hermanito- cante con voz de niña, como siempre- que haces?- allí estaba el sobre la cama y con una sonrisa de estúpido, uh ya sabia yo porque. Como si le hubiera despertado de un sueño pestañeo y me miro.

-nada, ven aquí- me abrió sus brazos y corrí hacia el.- te extrañe mucho pequeña.- amaba a mi hermano. Me apretó fuerte pero sin lastimarme, era como mi gran oso de peluche.

-yo te extrañe mas grandote- bese su mejilla, y como cada vez que hacia eso me lleno de cosquillas.- para Emmet, oh por Dios para, para.

-eres una debilucha- me dejo y yo comencé a respirar normal, lo mire feo

-y tu un tonto enamorado- puse mi sonrisa del gato de Alicia

-no se de que hablas Bells.- encendió su televisor y comenzó a jugar su video juego de monstruos, me puse frente a el.- hey! Me están comiendo te quieres quitar.

-oye Emmet no me vas a ignorar eh! Se que te gusta Rose, siempre a sido así- puse mis manos como jarras, el suspiro y apago su juego.

-puede ser enana- rodé mis ojos- si, si tienes razón, sabes que me gustaba desde antes, imagínate ahora, la has visto, digo si obvio pero esta buenísima.- estalle en carcajadas mi hermano era un caso.

-si!- grite emocionada- lo sabia! Lo sabia!- hice el baile de la victoria, Emmet rodo sus ojos y volvió a su juego.

-ya te dije lo que querías no?- asentí sonriente- pues entonces sal de mi cuarto ya metiche, cogí una almohada y se la pegue y salí corriendo. Esta era la vida normal entre el y yo.

-Em quieres cenar- meti mi cabeza por su puerta

-claro Bella, me haras mi plato favorito?- sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-no, no lo creo- le saque la lengua y baje a la cocina.

Mientras buscaba los preparativos para hacer la cena, en eso llego papa del trabajo, le sonreí y seguí de vuelta sacando una bolsa con carne de res. Le haría su platillo favorito, solo lo molestaba.

-Hola Pa.- beso mi frente y me revoleo el cabello.- ya llego tu hijo prodigo.- papa rio por mi comentario y se sentó en la mesa.

-no digas eso nena, y donde esta? No me digas ya se, matando esos seres tan horribles- asentí riendo entre dientes mientras preparaba la carne.

-sube y ponte cómodo en un rato cenamos- lo eche de la cocina no me gusta que me interrumpan.

Arriba escuchaba a papa y a Emmet riendo y hablando, era feliz al ver a mi familia unida, aunque faltara mi madre, pero ni modo. Habían pasado unos diez minutos entre la carne y las patatas al horno ya cocinándose. En eso sonó mi pequeño móvil. Me sorprendí al ver la pantallita.

-que sorpresa Damon Hola!- wow estoy de suerte

-hola Isabella, sorpresa la mía que me permitas escuchar tu voz- me derretí.

- bah, no es nada, dime que tal en que te ayudo.- sonreí

-no se si es muy atrevido de mi parte, pero quisiera invitarte a salir podrías este sábado?- yo? Enserio yo? Aaww quería gritar.

-claro a donde te encuentro?

-para nada yo te busco- que lindo- me das tu dirección y paso por ti.

- esta bien tienes donde anotar?-afirmo, después de esa corta conversación cortamos la llamada.

Ya la cena estaba lista, solo quedaba servirla, la puse en platos y llame a mis dos amores. Cenamos entre risas y anécdotas de mi hermano en su viaje. Estaba muy feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, estaba muy feliz por su cena.


	4. Y Siguen las Sopresas!

Mi cama se sentía tan cómoda, era sábado y podía dormir muchísimo. En mi subconsciente escuchaba voces, murmullos, que se fueran quiero dormir. Me acomode mejor. Una caricia me hizo levemente despertar, pestañe acostumbrándome a la luz.

-celebro tu cumpleaños, tan pronto vi asomar el sol.- oh por Dios, lo que veían mis ojos era increíble.-y en este día glorioso pido tu dicha al señor- allí frente a mi cama estaban mi hermano, aplaudiendo, mi padre sonriente cantando y a su lado, esa hermosa mujer que tanto extrañaba, mi mama con un pastel con muchas velitas –por que le consideramos como el regalo mejor, toma mi abrazo tu familia somos, y mucha felicidad.- hicieron un grito a coro. Mi risa se escucho en la esquina y mis ojos no pudieron retener las lágrimas de alegría.

No aguante mas y me abalance a ellos.- Tesoro tienes que soplar las velitas si? Te puedes quemar.- dijo René sonriente. No desee nada ya que todo lo que quería lo tenia al frente y sople las velitas, mama puso el pastel sobre una mesita y todos me llenaron de besos y abrazos.

-gracias, oh no me esperaba esto. Mami que feliz me hace que estés aquí- lloraba de emoción- están todos aquí, no podría ser más feliz, mi deseo se cumplió antes de que lo pidiera.

-y me aseguro que como siempre olvidaste que cumplías hoy cierto pequeña?- me sonroje, mi hermano me abrazo y beso mi cabeza.

-mi nena ya es toda una señorita mas grande, no puedo creer que crecieran tan rápido, ya tienes 19- papa beso mi frente y me apretó a tu pecho.

-te esperamos abajo para desayunar amor- dijo René, saliendo con todos fuera la habitación.

-si mami ya me arreglo.- corrí al baño con esa sonrisa enorme que ya tenia en mi rostro. Me lave los dientes y peine un poco la maraña que tenía, me quedaría en pijamas

Al bajar me encontré un suculento desayuno, ja! Sospecho que fue comprado en la repostería del pueblo, mama jamás cocina nada más que agua tibia.

-umh que rico se ve todo- di saltitos y me senté en la mesa- gracias de verdad no me esperaba esto, y tu mama- hice un puchero- no me contaste que venias.- ella rio

-princesa, si te lo hubiese contado no seria sorpresa- reímos las dos juntas.

El desayuno paso entre risas y cuentos de cuando éramos mas pequeños y de todas las travesuras que me hacia Emmet y yo a el. Mis lágrimas salieron cuando recordamos la vez que Emmet estaba dormido y le pinte la cara con labial y maquillaje de Mama. Todos estallamos en carcajadas menos Emmet que parecía un cachorrito con un puchero y de brazos cruzados, fui a su sitio y me senté en su regazo dándole miles de besos.

Al rato subí a darme una relajante ducha, lave mi pelo y comencé a hacerme los mismos risos ondulados que ayer. En la habitación estaba mi madre sentada en mi cama y sobre ella había un short blanco que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, un top negro y lo que mas me llamo a la atención fue la hermosa chaqueta estampada de flores. Era hermosa. Al conjunto de unos hermosos tacones Rosa Fucsia.

-Mami y todo eso?- me acerque a ella

-ese es el regalo de mi princesa- dijo ella aparentando descuidada mirando sus uñas color azul.

-aaww Mami gracias! Esta hermoso!- la abrace- gracias gracias, graaaacias!

-de nada mi amor, quiero que te lo pongas ahora mismo.- se levanto y empezó a buscar mi maquillaje o lo poco que tenia.- creo que buscare los míos, quieres que lo haga yo?- sus ojitos brillaron como decirle que no?

-claro ma, déjame ponerme la ropa y listo.

La ropa me quedaba hecha a mi medida, me mire al espejo y casi grite al ver mi trasero al aire, en verdad exageraba me quedaba bien, cabía decir que me veía sexy? Pues si!. Mi madre entonces se encargo de mi rostro, yo solo me dejaba llevar. Creo que hasta me quede dormida cuando me tocaron en mi hombro.

-pequeña ya estas lista- y si allí estaba René con los ojos llorosos. Rodé los míos

-mami no seas sentimentalista solo cumplo 19 años- le dije

-si pero aun así es increíble, estas toda una mujer. Ven mírate- me llevo al espejo y frente a el había alguien, si una muchacha con curvas, un rostro hermoso, un cabello chocolate brillante, unas piernas esterilizadas, unos labios rosados carnosos , una cinturita como una avispa y un trasero que desconocía que existía, todo eso y la que estaba frente a mi era yo. Mi reflejo estaba asombrado al igual que yo. Simplemente me sentía hermosa, me podría acostumbrar a eso.

- tienes razón mami, estoy hermosa- ella me codeo juguetona- gracias ma- la abrace, en eso sonó el timbre.

-termina yo bajo a ver quien será, seguro son tus amigos- se fue y me dejo allí.

Termine de recoger todo el maquillaje y mi pijama, mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre así que ordene un poco.

-hija, hay un chico guapo esperándote en la sala- fruncí el seño, un chico guapo? A mi?, mama levantaba las cejas picara, hasta que recordé, como olvidarlo- ah! Es Damon. Oh por Dios estoy bien?

-claro tonta vamos baja, no sabia que tenias una cita- hizo un puchero,- dijiste que no había ningún chico- decía dolida

-ay! Mami si lo conocí ayer apenas, luego te cuento, no lo hago esperar.- sonreí picara, y mama estallo en carcajadas, la amaba éramos muy cómplices.

Termine de bajar las escaleras y al pie de esta se encontraba ese hermoso hombre, sus ojos azules brillando con su camisa negra y sus jeans pegados a su cuerpo, casi creo que la baba se me salía de la boca. Sus ojos se agradaron al verme y no pude más que sonrojarme.

-estas… mas que hermosa- me sonroje aun mas- no tengo palabras Isabella.

-gracias Damon- se escucho mas a un susurro, me habría escuchado el? Me tomo de la mano y me dio una vuelta

-si, estas magnifica, nos vamos?- asentí enérgicamente

-a donde me vas a secuestrar señor Damon?- coquetee, si hoy me sentía con ganas de esto.

-no se por ahí- me gui o un ojo- que te apetece?

-mmm, no se a ver. Será que podríamos comer? – pregunte

-claro vamos a comer, después elijo yo vale?- asentí sonriente y fuimos a su auto. Un hermoso Ferrari negro, se me sale mas la baba. Ya dentro emprendimos el camino, de fondo se escuchaba Rihanna con Rehab, iba feliz cantando.

Damon sonreía de lado al verme tan cantarina en todo lo que ponía su estéreo. Llegamos a un restaurante que si había escuchado pero jamás fui. Fridays, dicen que es el mejor que tiene el pueblo pero también costoso.

-me, me llevas a Fridays?- abrí mis ojos de par en par- no creo que sea conveniente Damon con McDonald's basta y sobra.

-sshh, sshh- puso su dedo en mis labios sin llegar a tocarlos, y me miro con esos ojos penetrantes-te mereces eso y mas. Me tomo de la mano y nos adentramos, estaba distraída mirando la majestuosa entrada del local, el de repente me volteo a su frente y me susurro al oído- por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- mis ojos brillaron y al momento escuche un SORPRESA!

Allí reunidos frente a un pastel con una vela de chispas estaban todos, Rosalie, Emmet, Jacob al lado de su morena novia Leah, Stephan, Jasper, una chica menuda que no supe quien era, pero lo que no me esperaba ver era a ese chico de ojos verdes con el que comparto clase, Edward.

Con las manos en los bolsillos sintiéndose incomodo, como llegaría el allí? No soy su amiga para el estar en mi cumpleaños pero bueno que mas da es mi fiesta, una agradable fiesta sorpresa. Mis manos fueron a mi boca perpleja de todo, el restaurante estaba decorado con globos y papeles de colores, el personal de Fridays en un momento comenzó a tocar entre tamboras, pitos, güira, panderos cumpleaños feliz y todos cantaban y bailaban a unisonó.

Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir y allí estaba yo destruyendo mi maquillaje.

-OH POR DIOS! – Me acerque a ellos- gracias, wow, estoy sin palabras- decía sollozando- de verdad me encanta que estén aquí.

La primera en acercarse fue Rose- Felicidades amiga hermosa- me dio tremendo abrazo que devolví feliz- te gusta la sorpresa cariño?- asentí con ojitos lagrimosos- ah mi pobre Bella no llores todo es por ti y para ti.

Y así se fueron acercando uno a uno, mi mejor amigo Jacob me lleno de besos, Leah por su parte me dio dos besos y me felicito. Stephan me dio un ligero abrazo y me felicito también, al ver a Jasper no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos, lo consideraba también un hermano como a Rose, hacia tiempo que no le veía. Luego estaba la menuda chica con su pelo corto negro como la noche, ella nada tímida me abrazo fuertemente.

-hola!- me sonrió, yo estaba extraña- Soy Alice, hermana de Edward,- y si realmente tenían cierto parecido pero no tanto para creerlos hermanos- felicidades! Seremos grandes amigas- me guiño un ojo y no pude evitar reír, ella me caía muy bien.

Mi Oso fue el siguiente, me levanto, me lleno de besos, me susurro palabras hermosas que no pude evitar mis lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente.

El único que no se acerco a felicitarme fue el, Edward, se retiro con las manos en sus bolsillos hacia una mesa, Alice fue tras el. Me sentí un poco mal, pero ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de pensarlo mucho ya que Rose me halo para tomarme varias fotos con mi pastel y mis amigos.

La estaba pasando genial, comimos muchísimo, tomamos creo que hasta estaba un poco happy, me sentía tan bien, Damon era lo mas cómico y detallista, bailamos un poquito aunque no era un club pero ni modo era mi cumpleaños.

Ya un poco cansada decidí refrescarme y tome el camino al tocador. Llegando a la puerta me halaron dentro y me pegaron contra la puerta, oí el clic que hace al ponerle el seguro desde dentro, frente a mi estaban unos ojos verdes que me miraban penetrantes. Sentí un escalofrió correr por mi espina dorsal. Estaba aturdida, sentía su aliento tan cerca de mi, sabor a menta. Sus labios rojos solo a centímetros de los míos.

-que.. Que haces?- sentía que me faltaba el aire, lo agarre por los hombros y lo separe un poco de mi- estas loco?- no me respondió nada, solo se quedaba mirándome. Hasta que se alejo de mí, y extrañamente me sentí vacía?

-nada, no..Solo quería felicitarte- bajo la mirada a sus zapatos negros brillantes ,reí por lo loco de su respuesta

-enserio Edward?, empujarme al baño para felicitarme? Pero serás loco si- refunfuñando me dirigí frente al lavado y lave un poco mi cuello con una toalla húmeda.- creo que debiste hacerlo cuando todos lo hicieron pero no, tenias que sobresalir verdad?- levante una ceja y lo enfrente.

- es que estabas allí con tu perfecto novio…- solo hasta allí escuche, de que demonios hablaba, novio?

-de que estas hablando Edward?- abrí los ojos como platos- hablas de Damon?, el no es mi novio primero, y segundo si lo fuera a ti que te importa?- pregunte alarmada. El se quedo de piedra, tomo el pomo de la puerta, iba a huir? Seguro que si, no le di mas bola y me voltee a recoger mi bolso y pintarme los labios, pero lo que jamás iba a esperar era que giraran fuertemente y lo siguiente que sentí fueron unos labios sobre los míos.

Con ojos como platos impactada, me aleje de el, y le di tremenda cachetada. Edward se toco la cara donde le había quedado mi mano totalmente marcada en rojo vivo. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y al momento lo tenía nuevamente sobre mí, sus labios se movían salvajes, pero dulces y electrizantes, juro que no quería corresponderle, pero el deseo me gano y lo tome por la nuca acercándolo más a mí.

Sus manos recorrieron mis brazos, mi cuerpo mientras nuestras bocas peleaban, mordió mi labio inferior y gemí de deseo mezclado con el dolor. Pero como si fuera a calmar el dolor paso la punta de su lengua donde había mordido, allí perdí toda noción de juicio y tiempo, su lengua arremetió dentro de mi boca y al juntarse con la mía nos saboreamos como jamás en mi vida pensé que un beso así existía.

Chupaba su lengua con devoción, sentía mi cuerpo quemarse, me quedaba sin reparación, pero para que existía eso? Continuaba besándome, paso sus manos por mi espalda y llegaron a mi trasero, dio un respingo por la sensación, era lo mas excitante que había hecho jamás. Así mismo me sentó sobre el tocador el metido entre mis piernas, yo me dejaba llevar, porque? No se ahora el lado del cerebro que funcionaba en mis pensamientos, llámese conciencia estaba de vacaciones.

-Bella estas ahí?- tocaron a la puerta y trataban de abrirla, me asuste muchísimo y rápido me baje del tocador- Bella, si estas ahí ábreme amiga que haces? Eres tu la festejada sabes?- Rose, Rose, que hago? Y allí estaba el aun aturdido.

-lo mejor que haces es esconderte quieres- le susurre un poco enojada y asustada, lo empuje al ultimo baño. Me mire al espejo, por Dios y esa sonrisa idiota?, mis labios estaban rojos de tantos besos y un poco hinchados por las succiones, toque un poco y sentí el leve cosquilleo que me hizo estremecer.

-Isabella!- gritaron afuera, mierda Rose

-ya va Rose, ya salgo- peine mi cabello como pude, volví a retocar mi maquillaje un poco. Arregle mi ropa y abrí la puerta. La susodicha entro como el demonio. La mire asustada pero trate de calmarme para que no se me notara nerviosa por mas difícil que fuera.

-que mierdas te pasa tonta? Allí tienes personas esperando por ti sabias?- regañaba Rose, y yo simplemente callada, - que hacías?- allí estaba esa mirada sospechosa.- tienes cara de recién follada- exclamo la muy maldita tapándose su boca con las manos, yo abrí mis ojos y empecé a reírme

-estas loca Rose- mierda estaba de los nervios – la tome del brazo y la hale hacia afuera- estas delirando tonta vamos- ella me miraba ceñuda, no se estaba creyendo el cuento creo, miro hacia los baños y yo creí morir

-vamos, pero créeme Isabella, hablaremos claro y tendido sobre esto- me señalaba con su dedo de la justicia, solamente asentí y salimos.

Volví a la fiesta y seguí compartiendo con todos hasta que ya eran las 12 de la noche. Nos dirigimos todos fuera del restaurante, la fiesta había terminado, hasta cerramos el local.

-vienes Bella?- mi hermano me pregunta

-no Emmet, yo la llevo sino es mucha molestia quieres?- Damon intervino, sonreí y asentí. Sentía una mirada en mis espaldas, al girar allí estaba el, mis mejillas no tardaron en encenderse, Damon me tomo por el codo y nos fuimos a su grandioso Ferrari.

El camino fue en un silencio para nada incomodo, con Damon todo era fácil.

-disfrutaste nena?- pregunto?

-wow claro que si, gracias por todo Damon, no imaginaba que estarías comprometido con esto y mucho menos dejarte involucrar por Rose.- reímos al unisonó.

-esa rubia puede ser a veces intimidante- si se me parecía a Rose, y lo que me esperaba luego no era nada bueno, me estremecí.

-si, ya lo creo

Llegamos, el aparco su auto frente a la casa, ya allí estaba Emmet, su hermoso Jeep Gigante Rojo lo decía todo.

-gracias por traerme Damon y por el maravilloso cumpleaños, estoy muy feliz gracias.- sonreí sinceramente.

-nah, no es nada nena, te mereces eso y mas- estaba buscando algo en su guantera y de allí saco una pequeña cajita azul turquesa, Tifannys, mis ojos se agradaron, no podía creerlo.- toma este es mi regalo, quería dártelo a solas.

Lo tome en mis manos, y estas estaban temblorosas. Solté el lazo blanco que cubría la cajita, despacio, estaba un poco nerviosa, lo mire a los ojos y el me indico con la mirada que continuara. Abrí la caja y dentro había una hermosa cadena con una muñequita vestida con un vestidito color turquesa, era hermoso. Sonreí y me abalance a sus brazos como pude, el me estrecho también y beso dulcemente mi cuello. Sentí cosquillas por lo que me separe.

-gracias Damon, que lindo detalle, no lo esperaba- suspire y sonreí- he dicho mucho esta frase hoy.- el rio entre dientes.

-me dejas colocártelo?- pidió tímidamente, yo asentí, el lo tomo delicadamente y tomo la cadenita en sus manos, abrió el grafesito, yo tome mi cabello y lo recogí a un lado para que se le hiciera fácil colocármelo, paso sus manos suaves por mi cuello, estaba tan cerca que sentí su cálido aliento, su perfume tan varonil. Al terminar se quedo viéndome a los ojos, y lentamente se acerco, rozo levemente sus labios con los míos, no se por que levemente me sentí culpable y a la mente me llego Edward, pero que diablos? Yo no tenia nada con el, y en cambio si podría con Damon, deje que me besara dulcemente, -no se siente a lo que sentí con el-, pero por Dios conciencia cállate! Fue un beso corto pero dulce, me despedí de el y fui rumbo a mi casa.

Al entrar allí estaba Emmet comiéndose un sándwich, rodé los ojos acabábamos de comer por Dios pero este jamás se llenaba.

-no te llenas jamás hermano- me senté en el sofá y me quite los zapatos, tenia mis pies adoloridos levemente, los masajee

-sabes que no enana- hablaba con la boca llena de pan- oye y ese Damon de donde salió?

-de donde salió no se, solo se que se mudo para acá junto con su hermano Stephan – me encogí de hombros.

-me caen bien, puede que este en nuestro circulo de amigos.- reímos y recordé algo

-hablando de amigos, tu me podrías decir que hacia Edward en mi fiesta- le interrogue levantando una ceja.

-el es mi amigo, nos conocimos en el colegio hace unos años, te acuerdas que siempre me perdía en una casa a jugar video juegos- asentí confusa- pues era en su casa y al verlo hoy en la mañana en el súper comprándole algo a mama para la cena allí a lo que hablábamos coincidimos en que tu estabas en clase con el. Y… por eso lo invite, te molesto?

-nah, no hizo mucho que digamos- no le di importancia pero en el fondo recordaba ese beso, su lengua con la mía, sus manos en mi trasero, mi cuerpo excitado.

-hey! Por que estas tan roja?- a la mieerda.

-que? De que hablas?- subí corriendo las escaleras entrando a mi habitación, me pegue a la puerta y me rodé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Dos hombres bese hoy, uno salvaje y excitante y uno dulce y bello. Este mal? Yo no lo siento así pero estoy tan aturdida.

Creo que el mundo es demasiado pequeño.

**y aqui tenemos otra entrega mas... que les parecio este nuevo encuentro entre Edward y Bella, y que les parecio Damon? espero que dejen sus comentarios y me digan que creen que pasara ahora.**

**tambien comentarles que estare subiendo una nueva historia llamada "Al Of my Memories" espero que se pasen por alli y me digan que les parece tambien.**

**nos vemos y gracias a la nuevas chicas que siguen la historia!**

Giorka Ramirez Montoya

I'm reading my live

Ilovevampiresangels

Pitalu Cullen

**gracias chicas :) espero que dejen sus comentarios!**

**bueno ya chaiito Pues nos vemos luego!**

**Raynee~***


	5. Declarando la Sentencia

**Disclaimer: esta historia es mi total autoria, los personajes la mayoria pertenecen a SM, otros no.**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo Capitulo, nos leemos abajo. Enjoy It"! **

Una nueva semana comienza y aquí estoy mordiendo mi lapicero atendiendo la clase de negocios, junto a mi esta Rose, que desde que salimos del baño el día de mi cumpleaños no deja de verme acusadoramente. No hemos hablado de lo que paso y ella muere por preguntarme, pero no lo hace, quiere que sea yo que lo haga.

Dándole vueltas al asunto decidí que solo fue un beso y ya, de todos modos me gusta mucho Damon y Edward… solo es el. El timbre me despierta de mis pensamientos y recojo mis cosas.

-crees que te vas a librar de la conversación no?- me susurra Rose al oído, levanto la cabeza y veo como se aleja moviendo de mas su trasero monumental, sonrió, esta loca.

Me levanto también y voy a alcanzarla, ella me espera sentadita con sus piernas cruzadas en un banco en la parte de atrás de la uní, hago un bufido y me acerco a ella, me siento en el banco y cruzo los pies al estilo indio sobre este.

- A ver rubia, explota- ella levanta una ceja pero habla.

- Nada de que explote Bella, dime lo que paso allí porque puedo pensar lo que sea.

- No paso nada, estaba allí con…- titubee- con Edward.- Rose se tapa la boca con las manos y gime en un gesto de sorpresa.

- Que dices!?- niega moviendo sus risos rubios y medio sonríe- me puedes explicar eso?

Y allí de forma rápida le conté a mi amiga todo lo ocurrido en el baño, desde lo poco que hablamos hasta lo que ahora me resulta vergonzoso.

-entonces te excitaste- comienzo a toser fuertemente, definitivamente esta loca, me pongo en vez de roja, morada de la vergüenza.

-si Rose quieres publicarlo en el periódico?-me paro y recojo mi bolso- hablamos luego tengo clase.

-si , y con –Míster- robo- besos- en- el- baño- me grita la muy condenada, me volteo y la pico en mil pedazos con mi mirada, ella solo sonríe.

Y si ciertamente tocaba esa materia con el, me sentía nerviosa, como lo iba a mirar a la cara después de esto? Y para colmo en grupo con el. Pero bueno que más daba. Entre a la clase y allí estaba el leyendo un libro supongo, me senté a su lado lentamente, subo la vista y sus ojos centelleaban de algo que no se describir.

-hola- susurro

-hola- tímidamente respondí.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso…- levante la mano en señal de que parara.

-creo que no es el momento ni el lugar si?- me miro ceñudo y asintió.

El profe llego y todos nos arreglamos en nuestros asientos, sentirme tan cerca de el me hacia poner los pelitos de punta, respiro profundo.

-bien chicos, no lo sabían, claro, pero hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa!- cada estudiante comenzó a quejarse de eso.- hey, hey no es discutible el pruebin va quieran o no así que saquen una hoja.

Todos nos pusimos a sacar la bendita hoja de la desgracia, me desvaía la cabeza pensando en lo que podría salir en ese examen, yo no había abierto el cuaderno desde no se que día.

El profesor anoto las preguntas en el pizcaron y me dispuse a copiar, mirando de reojo, las letras de Edward eran todo delicadeza, sus trazos limpios y al fijarme en mi hoja que parecía mas un garabato de un niño de 2 años que míos. Bufe, hasta en eso era bueno.

Termine de copiar mis preguntas, mire al frente y me respire profundo, sabía que en algún lugar de mi cabeza se encontraban las respuestas. Vi en la parte de mi mesa un papel arrugado, fruncí el ceño, mire a Edward y el estaba todo tranquilo llenando su examen. Abrí el papelito y lo que vi aparte de abrir mis ojos, solo hizo que una sonrisa se pusiera en mis labios.

_"te propongo una apuesta, si sacas mas que yo en este pruebin, serás mi esclava para lo que yo diga y me harás probar esos labios de nuevo premio, si ganas tu yo lo seré y decides el castigo. Aceptas miedosa?"_

Comencé a reír, aguantando lo más que podía, mordiendo mi labio en el intento pero ya no pude más y estalle en carcajada abierta. Todos comenzaron a mirarme y pare de golpe, sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas de golpe, tape mi boca y baje la cabeza.

-señorita Swan, puede contarnos a todos el chiste?- quería tragarme el papel que guardaba en mi mano, quemándome la piel, procure contestar.

-disculpe profesor, no fue mi intensión, solo que recordé algo chistoso en el peor momento- baje mi cabeza apenada, el profesor asintió y siguió en sus papeles.

Le di un fuerte pellizco a Edward en la pierna y el solo atino a sisear por el dolor, ¡bien ¡ merecido te lo tienes por idiota!, le escribí en la esquina de su examen lo mas rápido que pude un "Si" y comencé a llenar mi examen. Si este creía que me iba a ganar en un simple examen de negocios se esta equivocando.

Pero yo iba en desventaja, no estudie nada, nada y ahora rompía mi cabeza en cada respuesta que escribía. Me iba a ir bien, estaba segura, el no podía saber mas que yo, ingenierito de pacotilla. Bufaba cada minuto, y el reloj encima del pizarrón iba a millón, es que no podía pararse solo un poquito las manecillas?

-chicos, pongan los lápices en la mesa, ya no mas respuestas.- mierda! Tenia que ser. Bueno llene lo mas que pude por lo menos esperaba que Edward -estúpido no haya llenado mas que yo, o si lo hizo que estén malas.

Esclavo mío? Ha! Cuantas cosas tendría preparadas para el…

-prepárate para perder- dijo caminando para Salir del salón con una sonrisa burlona y yo solo me enfurecí. ¡YO GANARIA! De eso no quedaba dudas.

Acostada en mi cama pensaba la estupidez en la que me había metido, ¡por Dios una apuesta!, apostando ser esclava y aparte de todo volver a besarlo. Me puse boca abajo en la cama y me tape con las almohadas, esto es una locura.

Sentí que un camión me pasó por encima… joder!

-hermanita hermosa de mi vida!-

-EMMEETTTT! Joder, Joder bájate de mi, me aplastas, no puedo respirar!- grite lo mas que podía, como ese monstruo pretendía que lo aguantaría?

-bah! Eres una aguafiestas y floja- tiro de mi y me sentó en su regazo. Al segundo siguiente me dio un beso baboso de esos que sabia que odiaba.

-ahí que asco Emmett, quítate, quítate.- me senté en la cama de nuevo, lo mire a los ojos y reí por el gran puchero que tenia en su hermosa carita de oso.

-no me amas mas, me duele el corazón!- exclamo poniendo su mano en el corazón fingiendo que le dolía.

-aw! Tan tierno mi bobo- lo bese en la mejilla y alborote su pelo, estar con mi hermano oso en casa era lo mejor que me podía pasar.- como estas?

-bien, bien… este sabes de Rose?, la viste hoy?- sabia que algo quería. Rodé los ojos.

-si la vi hoy por qué?- moví mis pestañas tratando de que me contara.

-quita esa mirada, eres una chismosa- estalle en carcajadas en la cama- quiero invitarla a salir- pare en seco.

-estás seguro Emmett?- le dije seria.- mira es mi mejor amiga y por muy hermano mío que seas si le haces algo a Rose para herirla…

-no, cálmate enana- me interrumpió- de verdad quiero intentar algo con ella, es… la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, como pude haber sido tan ciego?- viniendo de Emmett, mirarlo así en esa faceta de seriedad era mucho que desear.

-pues no lo se, será que por que habían otros culos y tetas que te tenían distraído- me fulmino con la mirada y yo le tire un beso al aire- lo sabes, así que no me mires así.

Bufo contenido y se acostó en mi cama, yo también lo hice y así nos quedamos, en silencio.

Me desperté, pero cuando me había dormido? Me moví un poco y allí estaba mi hermano dormido a mi lado también, parecía un bebe pequeño. Le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruidos.

Prepare la cena a Papa, luego hice mis tareas y hable con Damon un rato. Quería salir al cine conmigo así que acepte pero solo este fin de semana, en la semana no podía. Busque mi cátedra para hacer mis tareas de mañana.

A las 8 papa llego y beso mi cabeza.- Emmet esta?-pregunto

-si, lo deje dormido en mi cuarto, imagino que no a despertado porque la cena ya esta hace rato.- reímos juntos.

-ve a despertarlo, para que cenemos juntos- asentí y subí las escaleras. Al entrar escuche un murmullo y decidí esperar a ver de que se trataba.

-mañana quisieras ir a cenar?- que? De que habla? No que de verdad le gustaba Rose?

-enserio aceptas? A que hora paso por ti?- se le oía feliz pero … y mi amiga?- vale hablamos luego Rose.- me quede de piedra y chille feliz a lo que quede descubierta escuchando tras las puertas.

Emmett volteo y creí ver chispas de lo enojado que estaba. Tape mi boca con mi mano y Salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Chille y chille de risa porque el venia tras de mi a atraparme, me iba a matar.

-ERES MUJER MUERTA ISABELLA!- grito desde mi cuarto.

-ya, para hermanito perdón!, no quería escuchar, lo juro!- me metí detrás de papa, lo que le tomo por sorpresa.

-chicos por favor vamos a cenar en paz, no son unos bebes-refunfuño papa.

-pero Pa.. Bella estaba espiándome tras las puertas.

-no es Cierto! Iba a despertarte para cenar.

-ya basta se sientan y comen.

Y así nos sentamos dándonos miraditas y Emmett claramente diciéndome con la mirada que eso no se quedaba así. Le saque la lengua y seguí cenando.

Nerviosa, movía mis manos en mi regazo esperando mi fatídico destino, o el que me llevara a una victoria limpia, pero el… el estaba de los mas radiante, seguro de sí mismo, es un creído. Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y allí entraba el que sería mi verdugo.

-buen día- el profesor puso su maletín encima del escritorio, y de allí saco lentamente (o así lo creía yo) un fajo de papeles que imaginaba que eran los exámenes de ayer- vamos a entregar los exámenes, cabe destacar que estoy bien decepcionada de la mayoría- nos miro reprobatoriamente y yo creí atragantarme, me jodi?

-a excepción de 3 personas, cuando los mencione pasen por aquí.- y uno a uno empezó a llamar, comencé a rezar plegarias al cielo hasta que un nombre paró en seco mis oraciones- Cullen.- el con su andar elegante y despreocupado se puso de pie, tomo su examen, me miro y sonrió con esos dientes blancos y sonrisa perfecta como de anuncio de pasta de dientes. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón, tanto por mariposas en el estomago? Como un nudo en la garganta del susto.

-Isabella Swan- nerviosa me puse de pie, el maestro me entrego esa bendita hoja de papel en la que escribí mil garabatos, _por Dios ayúdame no me dejes ser esclava de él_. Decía eso en mi mente como una mantra personal. Lentamente visualice ese trazo enorme que el profesor pone en la esquina derecha superior del examen y allí había un perfecto 29 de 30…

Y lo supe en ese momento que desde ese día seria la esclava personal de Edward Estúpido Cullen….

Acostada en el banco donde solía alejarme de todo el mundo, me encontraba distraída mirando como las nubes tomaban diferentes formas, un elefante… una rosa… unas esposas? Si! Gracias cielo por recordarme que ahora debo mi lealtad a alguien.

Bufe frustrada, mi retorica salida del aula después de verme vencida fue correr, correr por los pasillos, la risa de Edward sin embargo resonó en el salón y la voz del profesor llamándome a regresar, pero no lo hice y desde ese momento aquí estoy. No queriéndome enfrentar a él…

-entonces aquí te viniste a esconder- di un respingo por el susto que me dio, allí estaba él en todo su esplendor, algunos rayos de sol daban en los mechones más largos de su cabello dándole un toque dorado a su cabello cobrizo, y sus ojos verdes con un brillo divertido. Rodé mis ojos y bufe resignada, llego la hora.

Me quede en mi misma posición y el mirándome desde arriba- no estaba huyendo- bien Bella que grandiosa mentirosa te has vuelto, patética!

-ah no?- levanto su perfecta ceja , su siguiente movimiento fue tomar mis piernas del banco, sentarse y ponerlas sobre las suyas, lo mire interrogante- necesitaba un lado- se encoge de hombros y me mira.- tan mal te crees que será ser mi esclava?

-oh claro que lo creo, por el simple hecho de ser esclava, y más tuya eso es un castigo para mi, las estaré pagando todas contigo aquí.-cruce mis brazos en mi pecho, y con ese hecho mis senos se pusieron mas respingones haciéndose notar mas por el ligero escote de mi blusa, acto que no paso desapercibido para él, quise reírme por ese hecho pero mejor calle, creo que tengo una ventaja con él.

-entonces? Empezamos?- levante una ceja y voltee la cara, el con sus dedos finos toco mi mentón e hizo que la girara a sus ojos- me debes algo por mi victoria limpia- sentía su aliento muy cerca de mis labios, comencé a hiperventilar por la expectativa de lo que yo sabía que debía.

-no- no sé de qué me hablas- mi voz salió ronca y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, joder! Porque él hacia eso en mi-

-sí que lo sabes- y llego, me beso, con esos labios rosados, lo que al principio fue un simple y suave roce comenzaría a ser una batalla. Toco mis labios con su lengua y los delineo, yo creí morir, las malditas mariposas que habían alquilado mi vientre comenzaban a hacer cosquillas con sus alas. Su aliento, golpeo de lleno en mi cara cuando tome su lengua entre mis dientes y mordí un poco y allí perdí todo el control. Sus labios tomaron los míos salvajes, con fuerza, tome sus cabellos en mis manos, Dios! Que suave era, hale de ellos acercándolo más a mí, Edward toco mi cintura y me pego a él, creo que ni el viento podría cruzar por entre el medio de nosotros, me faltaba el aire y creo que él lo noto ya que nos separamos.

Jadeaba tratando de meter aire en mis pulmones, que fue todo esto? De nuevo me besaba y nuevamente me dejaba besar por él. _Debías una apuesta, _si conciencia ya lo se así que cállate!. Pero… fue el mejor beso que me dieron en mi vida… toque mis labios e instantáneamente sentí un leve cosquilleo, al subir la mirada me encontré con sus ojos verdes oscuros e inconscientemente _Si claro_ pase mi ojos escaneando su torneado cuerpo dentro de ese polo Azul claro, esos cuadritos definidos que marcaba su vientre y … joder! Allí estaba una pronunciada erección. Rápidamente voltee la cara, mis mejillas debían estar a fuego. Sentí una leve risa a mi lado y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-te gusta lo que ves?- que? Podría ser más descarado?

-ya quisieras- si estúpida ya él lo sabe no?

-estas… bien? – ok esto es raro, luego de que me besa, que me deja sin aire y que aparte de todo me hace poner como manzana de blanca nieves me pregunta que si estoy bien?

-estás loco si- suspire- si estoy bien Edward, ni que haya sido algo del otro mundo- _mentirosa te encanto ese beso._

_-_no sé por qué no te creo- acaricio levemente mi mejilla con sus dedos y yo por inercia cerré los ojos a su caricia, ya si me volví loca, fue solo un beso. Al recordarlo me despegue momentáneamente de él.

-da igual si me crees o no, en fin ya me puedo ir ya que obtuviste lo que querías?- recogí mi mochila y la puse en mi hombro, lista para irme.

-espera, espera nena. Ni te creas que vas a salir de esta, recuerda que el trato es que serás mi esclava, así que está atenta a tu celular porque allí te mandare todo lo que tendrás que hacer por mí- y estaba perdida, jodidamente perdida…

-está bien como quieras pero dime algo, nunca quedamos en que tiempo saldría de tus garras- lo desafié, mis zapatos d vértigo hacían magia, subí una ceja y espere su respuesta.

-mmm- puso su dedo encima de su barbilla en gesto pensativo- será por 2 meses..

-QUE!? Dos putos meses?- grite sorprendida y anonadada

- si y una de mis reglas es que cuides esa boquita eh, nada de malas palabras- lo desintegre con la mirada. Maldito hijo de… si ok no malas palabras pero en mi mente si podría no? Sonríe socarrona y me di la vuelta.

-esa sonrisa no dice nada bueno, que estas tramando- lo sentía caminar tras de mí- te estoy hablando soy tu amo.- voltee realmente ofendida.

-óyeme una cosa Edward –estúpido-Cullen- abrió los ojos sorprendido- si te digo como me dé la gana mientras no me mandes tus estúpidas reglas ah y por cierto no eres mi jodido amo, de donde sacaste que te diría así? Ni lo sueñes eh!- comenzó a caminar hacia atrás a medida que iba diciendo cada una de estas palabras, me sentía poderosa.

Y de esta forma di media vuelta contoneando mis caderas para encontrarme con Rosalie en el comedor. Ella como siempre me interrogo de todo, con ella no podía guardar ni un puto secreto. Al terminar nos fuimos a casa bailando como locas al ritmo de la música que tocaba Rose en el auto.

Al llegar a casa hice lo de siempre, la cena y luego mi móvil sonó me puse feliz al ver que era Damon.

-hola perdido, hasta que apareces- escuche su risa del otro lado.

-no, no estoy perdido, la perdida eres tú, me has olvidado.

-para nada, no puedo negarte que he estado muy ocupada pero nada que no pueda solucionarse, que de tu vida?

-pues ya ves te llamo para decirte que me voy de viaje- oh no…

-porque? A dónde vas? Sin mi?- hice un puchero

-si pudiera llevarte lo haría pero estas estudiando y yo voy a resolver unas diligencias, no creo tardar.

-está bien entonces, te esperare, mucha suerte y buen viaje.

-gracias Bella cuídate mucho bombón- colgamos.

Al colgar me fije que parpadeaba un mensaje nuevo, me puse fría al ver el nombre de mis pesadillas mas arhg! Lo abrí y me senté para comenzar a leer.

**_Buenas tardes Isabella Swan:_**

**_A continuación detallaré cada una de las reglas que a partir de mañana comenzaras a ejercer. Debes cumplirlas a cabalidad porque si no tendrás tu castigo._**

**_1. Hacer todas mis tareas. _**

**_2. Hacer la colada solamente de mi ropa._**

**_3. Limpiar mi habitación._**

**_4. Elegir la ropa que me pondré cada día y que no sea una ridiculez porque abra castigo._**

**_5. Hacer mi cena y comprar mis meriendas en la uní._**

**_6. Ir a todos los lados que vaya como mi acompañante_**

**_7. Lavar mi Volvo, cuidando de no estropearlo._**

**_8. Sacar a mi perro a pasear y a bañarlo._**

**_9. Ayudar a Esme con mis tareas del jardín._**

**_10. No decir malas palabras y llamarme por Sr. Cullen. _**

**_De no cumplirse cada cosa de esta lista tu castigo será besarte cada vez que cometas una infracción._**

**_Espero que esta noche disfrutes de tu libertad. _**

**_Un beso el Sr. Cullen._**

**Holaa chicas"! Aqui con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora es que comienza el caos, espero que me sigan y que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hago cada vez que escribo. espero que me den sus espectativas, con sus reviews me emociono mas a escribir!**

**tambien no olviden pasar por mi otra historia, All Of my memories, esta actualizada tambien :) les va a encantar solo cojan su KIt Del Calor... esta que quema...**

**no las molesto mas... hasta luego!**

**Raynee***


End file.
